The Unforgivable Act
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Elliot hurt Kathy deeply, Olivia vows to make him suffer for it
1. A Discovered Truth

**The Unforgivable Act**

 **By Taijutsudemonslayer**

 _Elliot hurt Kathy deeply, Olivia vows to make him suffer for it_

(Olivia/Kathy)

(Elliot/Alex)

(OFC/Elliot)

 **Episode 1: A Discovered Truth**

Kathy Stabler, devoted Wife to Elliot Stabler carried a neatly wrapped box in her hands, she was bringing lunch to her Husband, Elliot Stabler, as she entered the squad room Kathy sees Olivia, Fin, and Munch seated at their desks,

"Hey, Kathy, El is in the Captain's office," Fin says as the blonde sets the wrapped box on El's desk,

"Is everything all right?" Kathy asked,

Fin and Munch held their tongues, Olivia cleared her throat.

"El beat up a suspect pretty badly, this could really hurt his career- and maybe even the whole squad," Olivia says,

The seriousness of the situation hit the blonde,

' _This must be really bad...'_ Kathy thought,

The door to Cragen's office opened and Elliot walked out, his shoulders slumped in defeat,

"You're suspended indefinitely, Stabler!" Don shouted,

"Elliot, are you-?" Kathy begins to say, but he cut her off,

"What are you doing here, Kathy?"

"I thought I'd bring you some lunch, hon," the blonde said,

Elliot walked over to his desk, picked up the bag and set it over onto Olivia's desk,

"Here Liv, you like Kathy's crappy cooking," Elliot says harshly, shocking everyone in the squad room, no one more so than Olivia, who stands and comes to Kathy's defense,

"How dare you, El, Kathy is a wonderful cook," Olivia said,

Elliot scoffs before grabbing his denim jacket and exiting the precinct.

Once her husband was gone, Kathy turned to Olivia, before she could say a word, Fin leaned in close to Benson.

"Talk to her in the crib,"

Liv nods and quickly ushers Kathy into the crib.

Kathy and Olivia sit on one of the couches in the empty room, Kathy looked at Olivia, her eyes, which were usually full of vitality and bright seemed somewhat diminished, seeing Kathy like this deeply saddened the brunette,

"Kathy, what is going on with you and El?" Liv asked, genuinely concerned for the blonde.

"I-I think h-he's cheating on me, Olivia," Kathy sobbed.

"Do you have any solid proof, Kathy?" Liv inquired,

Kathy slipped a well-manicured hand into her left pants pocket, pulling out a cell phone and turning it on, the screen illuminated the phone's logo and brand name before flashing to the Home screen, a picture of Alex Cabot passionately kissing Elliot, Kathy hands the phone over to Olivia.

The sight of Elliot and Alex kissing made Liv see red,

"They text each other a lot, Liv," Kathy says, on the verge of tears.

"Why, that... He's gonna pay for this, I promise you, Kathy," Liv says with conviction.

"Thanks, Liv," Kathy said weakly before leaning over and hugging the brunette detective.


	2. Olivia Vs Alex (Round 1)

Episode 2: Olivia Vs. Alex (Round 1)

Elliot was fuming, Stephen Larson deserved the beatdown that Elliot had given him, _he_ was the rapist scumbag who preyed on seven-year-old Gwen Mason and left her semi-nude, lying face down in a ditch close to death.

Elliot was also upset that his phone was missing and he couldn't call Alex or Tamara Bullock, his IAB Rep.

Meanwhile, at the home of Alex Cabot, Alex was busy pounding her crotch into Tamara Bullock's crotch with vigor, the blonde prosecutor had gotten restless and bored waiting for Stabler to arrive - thankfully she had the hazel-eyed woman there to appease her every sexual whim and desire.

"He's always late," Alex hissed before roughly straddling Tamara and resumed riding her hard and fast.

"Do you want me to drive you home, Kathy?" Olivia asked gently,

"No, Liv, I can manage," the blonde said before standing and heading for the door.

"Kathy, I'm here for you if you need me for anything," the detective says.

Kathy turns around, she runs back to Olivia, throwing her arms around the taller woman and kissing Liv passionately on the lips, shocking Olivia a little.

Kathy's mouth was warm and inviting, her lips, tinted with a small amount of pink lipstick were pillow soft, Kathy slipped her tongue into Liv's mouth, engaging the brunette's tongue in a fight for dominance, which Kathy unexpectedly won, Liv's mind was spinning, all intelligent thought evaporated, leaving only Olivia's carnal instincts to guide her.

Kathy then slowly pulled away from Olivia, a thin string of saliva hanging between the two women, Olivia was left in a daze by Kathy's kiss,

"Was it good for you, Liv?" Kathy whispered, leaning into the still unsteady brunette,

Olivia had been rendered speechless and could only nod yes in response to the blonde,

"Good," Kathy says, her trademark grin returning, then she turned and left the crib.

Olivia blinks before following the blonde out, Liv finds Kathy at her desk jotting something down on a sticky note, the blonde then turned to Olivia and gave the brunette a flirty little wink before leaving the station.

It was well over an hour before Elliot reached Alex's house, upon entering he found both Alex and Tamara both naked and asleep in Alex's bed, which only fuels his frustration.

Elliot mumbled to himself before shedding his clothes and heading into the bathroom for a cold shower, Alex was awoken by the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. Rising from the bed, Alex went into the bathroom and sees Elliot standing stark naked in the shower, the blonde smiled and licked her lips.

The next day, Kathy had returned, this time with a homemade lunch for Olivia, but she wasn't there, Don tells Kathy that Liv was at Mercy Hospital speaking to Gwen Mason's Mother, Audrey, seeing as Gwen was in a coma,

Audrey sobbed as she listened to a doctor explain to her that Gwen's CT scan showed profound cerebral damage that is beyond repair, Olivia struggled to keep her composure as silent tears fell down her face,

Though reluctant and an agonizing decision to have to make, Gwen's Mother took Gwen off of life support, once that was done it didn't take long for Gwen to slip away.

Olivia offered her condolences to Audrey and promised the young woman that she wouldn't rest until her daughter's killer was in handcuffs.

The drive back to the station was a hard one for Olivia, her mind kept flashing back to seeing Gwen's small, lifeless body lying in that hospital bed, her emotions vacillated between sadness and anger, sadness obviously over the tragic loss of Gwen and anger at Stephen Larson and Elliot.

Olivia parks, then she enters the precinct,

"Why is Olivia not here?" Alex snapped at Fin as the brunette walked into the squad room and noticing Kathy seated on the edge of her desk,

"What do you need, Counselor?" Liv asked, walking past the blonde trying hard to maintain her professionalism,

"Have you spoken to Gwen or Audrey Mason yet?" the ADA asked,

"I just left Mercy Hospital, Gwen Mason won't be speaking," Liv said,

"May I ask why not, Detective?" Alex inquired, narrowing her icy gaze at the detective,

"Gwen is dead, that's why," Olivia said, leaving Alex speechless.

Alex whirled around, grabbing Liv's right arm.

"Wh-what happened?"

"Larson beat Gwen so badly there was profound cerebral damage that couldn't be repaired, Audrey decided that Gwen is taken off life support, to put an end to Gwen's suffering," Olivia says to Alex.

"Great, I hope you're happy - no, proud of yourself, Olivia," the blonde ADA admonished.

"Excuse me?" Liv says, snatching away from Alex,

"You heard me, that child's death is on you."

"How did you arrive at this conclusion, Alex?

"Your incompetence led to Gwen being found too late,"

" _I_ didn't beat Larson up, Counselor, _your_ boy toy did, so Gwen's death is squarely on Elliot."

Alex's blue eyes widened in horror at the detective's comment, Kathy smiled as she watched Fin and Munch looked up from their DD5s when they heard Liv's comment,

"The Altar Boy's doing Cabot?" Fin says, shocked,

"Elliot's cheating with Alex, while he's got a fox like Kathy at home? Tragic." Munch says,

Kathy blushed at John's compliment, Liv smiled and winked at the blonde, happy to see a smile on Kathy's face,

The next thing Kathy saw was Alex slapping Olivia hard across her face, the blonde gasped and hopped off the brunette's desk, but was stopped by Fin.

"Just let it play out," Fin said,

Kathy sighed as she watched,

Olivia just glared at Alex, she shoved her hands into the pockets of her black jeans,

"I don't want to endanger my career or my job here, Alex, but if you _ever_ strike me again, Alex Cabot... I'll break every bone in your body," Liv growled before turning away from the slightly trembling blonde, Olivia calmly walked over to Kathy,

"Hey," Olivia said with a smile,

"Hi, thought I'd pay you a visit and ask you if you'd like to join me for lunch," Kathy said,

"Nothing would give me greater joy, Kathy," Liv says before taking the blonde's hand.

"Let's go, I'm buying," Kathy announced before Olivia could say anything.


	3. Kathy's Mind-Blowing Experience

Episode 3: Kathy's Mind-Blowing Experience

Kathy and Olivia's lunch date was extremely pleasant for both women, Kathy had hated it when it was over, once they had returned to the precinct Kathy turned to Olivia after the brunette exited Kathy's red Honda Accord,

"Um Liv?" the blonde asked nervously,

"Yeah, Kathy?" Liv replied, walking back over and leaning into the driver's side window.

"Would you have dinner with me tonight at my new place, we could order in or I could cook... if you have time, I mean?" Kathy asked hopefully,

Olivia closed the small distance between them and kissed Kathy softly, but passionately on the lips, making an emphasis to linger a few extra moments before the brunette finally pulled away.

"What time is dinner?" Liv purred,

 _'Oh my God, she's so sexy...'_ Kathy thought to herself before willing herself to answer,

"Eight o'clock is fine, Liv," Kathy says quickly, as she feels like her voice is going to betray or fail her.

"I'll be there and just so you know ahead of time, I plan on wearing something extremely sexy for you," Liv whispers.

Hearing this nearly takes Kathy's breath away.

"I-I'll be waiting," The blonde managed to choke out before leaving.

The rest of Olivia's day flew by, Munch and Fin were due to catch the next case. Liv smiled as she walked into Alex's office, without a word, the brunette sets the completed paperwork on Alex's desk and leaves the office. Alex watches Liv walk out of her office, a pained expression etched on the blonde's face.

Olivia goes home, hops in the shower to cleanse herself of the grime of her day, after her shower, Olivia walked into her bedroom, the brunette grabbed a pair of red boy shorts from the dresser and put them on. When Liv opened her closet, she saw the perfect dress for her date with Kathy, a black strapless party dress that didn't require a bra.

"This baby will surely take Kathy's breath away," Olivia said before dropping her towel,

Kathy sat nervously on her couch as she waited for Olivia to arrive, she did her best to ease her rattled nerves.

Then-,

Kathy heard her doorbell chime,

As Kathy stood up, she straightened her cobalt blue "Mom Dress" as Maureen called it before taking a calming breath and going to the door and opening it,

Standing in front of her, looking drop dead gorgeous was Olivia, smiling and holding a bouquet of red roses.

"Special delivery for the beautiful blonde who lives here," Olivia said before stepping inside and handing the roses to her beautiful companion.

Kathy's mouth went dry as she took in the sight of Olivia in her sexy black, dress that hugged her sensuous curves like a second skin,

"Roses, for my Rose," Liv said sweetly.

"Thank you, it's been quite a while since I got some roses," Kathy says before smelling the roses.

"That's a real shame, Kathy," Liv says with a knowing smile,

"I'll put these in some water, dinner is ready. Have a seat at the table, babe." Kathy says,

"Please, Kathy, take your time, we've got all night," Olivia says.

Soon, Kathy returned and wraps her arms tenderly around her guest, taking in the brunette's heavenly scent,

"You smell so good, Liv," Kathy whispered, pressing herself firmly against the detective,

"What are we having for dinner tonight, Kathy, sweetheart?" the brunette asked as she gently stroked Kathy's golden locks.

"Pot roast, mashed potatoes, green beans, cornbread, and for dessert-"

" _You_ ," Liv says suggestively,

"Yes, but not until after you have your _actual_ dessert, my dear detective, a very decadent German chocolate cake," Kathy says,

"Wow, you already know my favorite dessert, Kathy, you're amazing,"

Dinner was as amazing as Olivia hoped, she has always appreciated Kathy's cooking. Olivia is putting their plates in the sink while Kathy cuts the cake for them, Liv returns the table just before Kathy sets her piece of cake down in front of the brunette,

Olivia happily devoured the German chocolate cake with gusto, making Kathy smile, Olivia could have the enthusiasm of a child when she was in a good mood, it was great to see those gorgeous brown eyes light up like Manhattan at night,

"Oh, Liv, hang on a second," Kathy said, getting to her feet, napkin in hand,

"What is it, Kathy?" the brunette cop asked,

Kathy took the napkin and gently wiped Olivia's mouth with it,

"Just a little excess frosting," the blonde whispered before leaning in and giving the brunette a chaste kiss on her right cheek.

"Thanks, baby," Liv says, blushing faintly,

After dessert, the women went into Kathy's living room, Kathy sat on Olivia's lap and smiled when the older woman began caressing Kathy's bare left leg, then Olivia stealthily slipped her right hand up underneath Kathy's dress, looking into Kathy's beautiful blue eyes for permission and receiving a slight nod, Olivia slipped her hand under the blonde's dress, making contact with Kathy's silk panties. Olivia effortlessly pushed the blonde's underwear to the side before dipping a finger inside Kathy, who gasped sharply at the sudden intrusion.

"Oh, God, Liv, I-I've never felt anything like this b-before," the blonde moaned breathlessly, Olivia moved her finger in and out of Kathy at various speeds, effectively driving the blonde mad with primal lust. After twenty minuets, Kathy's body rocked with the telltale signs of an orgasm, when it hit her Kathy threw her head back and screamed Olivia's name at the top of her lungs.

Olivia smiled at her handiwork, Kathy ran a hand through her hair before climbing off the brunette and going into her bedroom, peeking her head out the doorway, Kathy smiled wickedly at Olivia,

"Give me a few minutes, I have to prepare the "other" dessert that I promised you,"

Olivia was stunned into silence, she just nods,

Ten minutes later,

"Liv, your dessert is ready," Kathy called out from the bedroom.

Liv smiled as she stood up and walked into Kathy's bedroom, the brunette sees the lovely blonde lying on her stomach on the bed, she had shed her dress, replacing it with a sexy midnight blue satin nightie and nothing else, Liv's heart instantly began racing, she had always thought that Kathy was drop dead gorgeous and sexy, but seeing the blonde like this all but confirmed it for Olivia,

"Come here and get your dessert, Liv darling," Kathy said seductively before beckoning the taller woman to her with a finger. Olivia silently obeyed Kathy and approached the bed, Kathy grabs Olivia and pulls the sexy detective in and kissed her passionately, Kathy ran her hands through Liv's hair. The brunette moaned into Kathy's mouth as she slipped her tongue into Olivia's mouth to mingle with hers. Kathy reached around Olivia and unzipped her dress, Olivia let the dress fall to the floor, pooling around her feet.

Olivia felt electrically charged as Kathy continued to kiss her, Olivia, now in only her boy shorts and heels climbed onto the bed with Kathy was surprised to see Olivia wasn't wearing a bra.

Her ample breasts spilled out revealing perfect nipples already erect. Kathy lowered her head pulling Olivia's right nipple into her mouth. Kathy swirled her tongue around it quickly. Olivia moaned loudly.

As Liv arched her back, Kathy removed the brunette's boy shorts and marveled at how wet they were,

She trailed kisses down Olivia's taught stomach and onto her thighs. Olivia moaned in anticipation for what was to come.

Kathy's lips found Olivia's smoothness...her tongue separating Liv's swollen lips. Olivia felt Kathy's warm tongue slide over her clit.

Liv let out a moan as Kathy licked and sucked her harder and harder. She ran her fingers over the wetness and slowly inserted two fingers into the detective's aching pussy. Kathy pumped them in and out while still licking and sucking Olivia's clit.

Olivia could feel herself start to cum. Waves of pleasure ran through her...Olivia arched her back as her juices began to run freely into Kathy's waiting mouth.

Olivia came down from her high slowly...she was lying in bed next to Kathy running her fingers through Kathy's silky blonde hair. Olivia kissed Kathy hard on the mouth, tasting herself on Kathy's tongue. Olivia trailed kisses from Kathy's mouth to her shoulder.

Working her way down Kathy's body, Liv gently sucked on Kathy's left nipple while her hands roamed free on the blonde's body. Liv's fingers gently ran over Kathy's pussy. Kathy gasped sharply at this.

Olivia separated Kathy's lips and gently slid over her clit. Kathy was very wet. Liv slid a finger inside of her, slowly pumping it in and out. The blonde writhed on the bed...moaning Liv's name.

Olivia knew she had to taste Kathy. The brunette slid down between Kathy's legs and kissed her mound very softly.

Olivia's skilled tongue worked it's way through Kathy's slit and onto her clit. Liv could taste Kathy's juices...feel them running down her tongue, Kathy began to moan louder now. Olivia slid another finger into her hole, pumping furiously.

Olivia's tongue worked her clit as she finger-fucked Kathy. Olivia could feel Kathy's pussy tightening around her fingers and knew she was about to cum. Liv pumped her fingers into Kathy hard, and bit her clit...telling the blonde: "Cum for me." When Kathy came she let out a scream and instantly Olivia's mouth was filled with Kathy's juices. Liv licked and sucked until she got the last drop.

Finally they lay on the bed, side by side, exhausted. They fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Regrets And Realizations

Episode 4: Regrets And Realizations

The next morning Olivia woke up still in Kathy's loving embrace, the brunette smiled contently as she watched Kathy sleep,

 _'I didn't think that I could love anyone as much as I love Kathy right now.'_ Olivia thought.

"I want to be with her forever," Olivia whispers.

"Mmmmm, I like the sound of forever, Liv," Kathy said dreamily as she stirred from her sleep, her head resting comfortably on Olivia's chest,

Olivia smiled as she caressed Kathy's blonde hair,

"Good morning, sleepy head," Liv said,

"You didn't get called in this morning?" Kathy asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes,

"I uh... asked Cragen to put me on the Day shift, so no late night call-outs for a while," Liv says,

After another passionate round of lovemaking in the shower, Olivia came out, got dressed, and after leaving her cell number on a notepad that was on Kathy's right bedside table the brunette left, more satisfied than she'd ever been,

It was just after ten AM when Olivia bounded into the squad room, a bright smile adorning her face, Fin and Munch immediately took notice of Liv's great mood as the brunette sat down at her desk and turned her computer on,

"Morning, guys," Olivia said happily,

"Morning Liv," Fin and Munch reply in unison,

Ten-year-old fourth grader Beverly Ross sat in her seat in her Art class coloring a picture of a unicorn that she'd just drawn.

"Very good, Beverly." Chase Hopkins, Beverly's thirty-nine-year-old Teacher says from over her left shoulder.

Chase Hopkins is single and doesn't have any children of his own, but he loves teaching.

Sometimes Mr. Hopkins would take Beverly or one of the other girls that he taught into the Janitor's closet and have sex with them and threaten them and their families if they ever told anyone.

This continues for eight more weeks until Beverly tells her Mom Judy at dinner one Friday night when Beverly's Father Martin learns that his Daughter is being sexually abused by her Teacher he absolutely loses it.

It was just after lunch when Cragen called Olivia into his office,

"Olivia, a ten-year-old fourth grader named Beverly Ross was sexually assaulted by her Art Teacher, Chase Hopkins. Liv, I want you to interview the victim and her parents, Fin, I want you to run Mr. Hopkins' name." Cragen says.

Olivia goes to interview room three to speak to Beverly Ross, Fin speaks to her parents.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Ross, I'm Detective Tutuola of the Special Victims Unit, come with me, please," Fin explains.

Olivia looks at Beverly, the little girl looked so broken and dejected and it broke Liv's heart.

Olivia listened to Beverly's heart-wrenching tale as she described every sordid, horrible thing that Mr. Hopkins had done to her and it made Liv sick to her stomach, meanwhile, Alex is hard at work trying to get a search warrant for the Teacher's home.

When Liv came out of the interview room, she is greeted by Cragen and Alex, who has the warrant for Hopkins's house.

"Here's your warrant, Captain Cragen," Alex says with a smile until she looks at Olivia, whose expression is one of sadness and pain.

Munch came up to the trio with all the information on Chase Hopkins that he could find.

"Here is everything that I could dig up on our suspect, Captain," Munch said, handing the file to Don.

"Good job, everyone. Now, go and arrest this scumbag." Cragen says.

"Yes Sir," Liv said.

"Roger that," Fin says a moment later.

The team arrived at the house, Olivia takes the point position and walks up to the front door.

"Chase Hopkins, NYPD, search warrant," Olivia said in a booming voice,

For a long moment an eerie silence washes over the team, then suddenly there is a thunderous explosion and the front door is disintegrated and Olivia was launched backward off the porch into the front yard.

"Liv!" Fin screamed as Munch came running with his first aid kit.

Fin and Munch moved the severely injured Olivia inside the APC, Fin looks at the bloody officer who he loved like a sister,

' _Hold on for me Liv, please_ ,' Fin silently prayed before leaving the APC. Munch joined Fin and three uniformed Officers behind the APC.

"Jansen, can you get a shot?" Fin asked.

"No, he has an M3 Riot shotgun, automatic." Officer Regina Jansen assesses,

"I've got some flash bangs." Fin said somberly.

"Ok, use one to stun Hopkins and Regina and I will move in for the takedown," Munch says.

"Got it," Fin says.

Fin pulls out a flash-bang grenade, runs out from behind the APC's cover, pulls the pin and tosses it at Chase.

The grenade detonates, stunning the man and driving him to his knees, Fin draws his Glock 17 and points it at the wheezing man.

"Drop the gun, on your face, now!" the ebony man yelled as Regina and John moved in and handcuffed Chase and take him into custody.

"Captain, we've got a problem," Fin says from inside the APC as he spoke to Cragen over the phone,

"What is it, Fin?" Cragen asked.

"Liv wasn't wearing her vest," Fin said.

"She... Liv will be okay though, right Fin?" Munch asked, his voice full of desperation.

"I don't know, man. The faster we get her to Mercy the better Liv's odds are." Fin said truthfully.

As soon as the team got to Mercy Hospital, Liv is rushed into the OR, Fin is still on the phone with Cragen as he and Munch entered the Waiting Room,

"She was hit square in the chest, Captain… It's really bad," Fin says,

At the station...

Kathy was all smiles as she entered the SVU squad room, which was empty, she saw Cragen pacing back and forth in his office, Kathy walks up the stairs to his office and knocks on the door, Kathy tapped lightly on Don's door,

"What are you doing here, Kathy?" Alex asked arrogantly as the younger blonde ADA came out of her office,

"If it's any of your business, Ms. Cabot, I've come to ask Olivia to join me for lunch," Kathy hissed in reply,

It was at this moment that the door to Don's office flew open and the seasoned man came rushing out of the room,

"Oh, Kathy, you're here, come on, you two need to come to Mercy with me," he said hurriedly,

"Why?" Kathy inquired, "Is Elliot-?" Alex said, but stopped when she remembered that he was still serving his suspension,

Cragen sighed before turning to the pair of blondes,

"Olivia was shot by a perp, she wasn't wearing her vest,"

Don noted two distinct and totally different reactions from Kathy and Alex: Kathy was genuinely horrified, as tears began streaming down her face, while Alex was stoic, her features were blank, it almost seemed like indifference to Cragen,

"Hey, you two, let's go,"

Olivia undergoes surgery to remove the buckshot from her body, the operation lasts ten hours, meanwhile, Fin goes home, showers, and changes his clothes before returning to the hospital.

Susan Chen, Chief of Surgery was waiting for Fin when he entered the waiting room, as Much was still asleep in the chair he was sitting in.

"Good evening, Detective," Susan says in greeting.

"Evening Doctor, how's Liv doing?"

"Splendidly well, she made it through surgery just fine and she is now resting comfortably," Susan said reassuringly just as Cragen, Kathy, and surprisingly Alex walked into the waiting room,

"Can I see her?" Kathy inquires,

"Of course Detective. Follow me please." Susan said.

Kathy felt her chest tighten with apprehension as she and Susan made their way to Olivia's room.

"I'm actually Detective Benson's girlfriend," Kathy said, feeling the need for clarification,

"Yes, alright, just don't rile her up too much."

"Okay," Kathy says in understanding.

"I'm going on my rounds now if Ms. Benson needs anything page the Nurse's Station," Susan says.

"I will, and thank you, Doctor," Kathy says before Susan leaves the room.

Now alone Kathy walks over to Liv's bed.

"Liv, are you awake?" Kathy whispers.

"Yes, Kathy," the brunette answers.

"You scared me, Liv, when Don told me I thought that I'd-.," the blonde says, but cuts herself off.

"W-Where's Hopkins?" Liv asked.

"We got him, Liv. He's at the station." Cragen says from the doorway,

"Good," Olivia replies.

"Liv, don't worry about that scum. Just concentrate on getting better." Kathy said.

"All right, Kathy," Olivia said weakly, smiling at her lover,

Alex stood out in the hallway listening to Olivia and Kathy's conversation, the blonde Attorney felt a pang of jealousy in her heart, Olivia was hurt, close to death and she hadn't even bothered to ask to see Alex, the woman who knew everything there was to know about the brunette,

 _'Why hasn't she asked to see me?'_ Alex thought to herself,

After Munch had woken up, he and Fin visited Olivia, bot men were overjoyed at seeing their colleague. In the Waiting Room, Alex was getting impatient, when Olivia's Mother, Serena Benson entered the room flanked by Casey Novak and Melinda Warner, neither woman acknowledged the blonde lawyer as they passed by her, furthering her feelings of contempt, then Alex saw Elliot, he ran over to _his_ lover and chief concern. Alex buried her face into Elliot's chest.

"What happened to Liv, Alex?" Elliot asked,

Alex explained everything she could to Elliot, he became angry that Alex had not been allowed to see the brunette,

Susan is checking Olivia's abdomen for swelling and is pleased when she finds none.

"Well Detective, you're healing nicely and there is no swelling that I can see," Susan informs her patient.

"So, when do you think I can go home, Doctor Chen?" Liv asks.

"In two days, and I want you to take at least two weeks off from work before you return to duty."

"I understand, Doctor," the brunette says,

Just then Alex and Elliot came into the hospital room.

"Doctor Chen, may we see Olivia?" Alex asked,

"Well, I-" Susan says before Liv cut her off.

"NO! I don't want either of them near me!" Olivia screams.

Susan turns and escorts Alex and Elliot out of Olivia's room, closing the door behind her,

"What was that about, Detective?" Susan asked,

"Pain from my past relationship that will not go away," the brunette muttered darkly,


	5. The Death Of Forgiveness

Episode 5: The Death Of Forgiveness

Kathy walked into Liv's hospital room and found her lover talking to her Mother, Serena, Kathy had known about the tension between Olivia and her Mother, but now it seemed, to Kathy at least that for the moment the two Benson women were just happy to still have each other.

Not wanting to startle Olivia or her Mother, Kathy cleared her throat softly,

two pairs of chocolate-hued eyes turned and focused squarely on the blonde.

Olivia smiled affectionately at the blonde woman that now took up residence in Liv's thoughts and in her heart, Serena stood and extends her right hand to Kathy,

"Serena Benson, nice to meet you." the older woman says,

"Kathy Stabler, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Benson," Kathy replies,

"It's so nice to meet one of Olivia's girlfriends that I can actually talk to," Serena says, smiling at Kathy.

Kathy sighed inwardly, secretly grateful that Olivia's Mother was supporting Olivia's choice to date whomever she pleases.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Kathy, but I'm going to head home now," Serena says before looking back at Olivia with a warm, caring smile.

Once Serena was gone Kathy sat down in the chair Serena had occupied, the blonde then gently takes Liv's right hand in her left and kisses it gently,

"Liv, were you and Alex Cabot-?" she asked,

"Yes, and I thought that she was my true love," Olivia said, dropping her gaze and sighing heavily,

"Then she started seeing El behind your back?" Kathy inquired, finishing her lover's sentence for her.

"Yeah, pretty much, and Alex would always try to rub salt in the wound, not even caring that she..." Liv says, trailing off as tears welled up in her brown eyes, Kathy leaned over and hugged her girlfriend tenderly dropping a quick kiss onto Olivia's lips.

"Well, you don't have to worry about Alex or Elliot anymore, because you have me now and I'm not going anywhere," Kathy says with determination in her eyes,

"Oh, Kathy, thank you so much." Liv said before pulling her blonde lover into a gentle, albeit passionate kiss.

Back at the station, after returning from Mercy Hospital, Regina and Fin interrogate Chase in interview room three, Munch reads Chase his rights again before leaving the room, followed by a uniformed Patrol Officer.

Cragen stood behind the one-way mirror and watched Regina and Fin as they interrogated Chase,

Just then ADA Casey Novak came in and joined Cragen.

"Come to enjoy the show, Counselor?" Cragen asks.

The redhead doesn't answer, she simply glares through the mirror at the walking pile of scum that nearly killed Liv,

"You're in a heap of trouble, Mr. Hopkins." Regina says.

"I don't know what you mean, baby." Chase says smugly.

Fin slams his right hand, which is clenched into a fist down onto the table hard.

"Don't disrespect my partner!" Fin yells.

"Thank you, Detective Tutuola," Regina says before turning a steely gaze to Chase.

"You raped a ten year old girl that was placed in your charge." Fin said.

"And you shot a teammate of ours, you'd better hope that she survives." Regina adds.

"That sounds oddly like a threat, Detective." a woman's voice said, causing Regina and Fin to turn and face the owner of the voice. A tall blonde woman wearing a green power suit and black high heels entered the room.

"What do you want, Allenbee?" Regina hissed, not even making an effort to hide the disdain she held for the arrogant Defense Attorney.

"To speak with my client." the blonde answered.

Chase smiled as Fin and Regina left the interview room.

"Who called The Barbie?" Regina asked Don and Casey.

"Chase's girlfriend, Melody Saunders." Munch said as he entered the room.

"All right, Rubi won't definitely let us anywhere near the girlfriend now." Cragen says.

"Counselor, do you think that Melody loves Chase enough to accept him being a child molester as well as lie for him?" Regina asked Casey,

"She could indeed Officer Jansen, and if she does arrest her and bring her in for a hard interview."

"Yes ma'am." Regina says.

"This interview is over." the older of the two men says.

"Who are you?" Regina asked.

"I am Henry Michaels if you must know, Officer." the snobbish man said, looking down his nose at Regina.

"My parents and I want my Cousin released and this whole ugly matter forgotten." the younger man demanded.

"Just a minute, Chase Hopkins isn't going anywhere except a federal lockup." Munch announced as he entered the room flanked by two FBI Agents.

"Who are these people?" Janet asked her husband.

"FBI ma'am, we're here to take Chase Hopkins into our custody, he is a serial rapist and murderer." the male Agent said.

"What? Where's your-?" Rubi began to say, but was cut off by Munch putting a thick file down on the table.

"Three victims, three different states, two murders, all of the victims had your client's semen inside them. Chase Hopkins strangled Fiona Jackson and Jasmine Dallas so they wouldn't identify him." John said, glaring at Chase.

"You all will be sorry for doing this." Darren says.

"Are you making threats to police officers and federal agents?" Agent Tamara Bullock asked Darren.

"Just think of it as a friendly warning, Agent." Darren says with a sinister smile.

"All right Agents, he's all yours." Fin says before handing Tamara the file. "

"Good luck, Agent." John says.

Tamara gives John a slight nod.

"We may need you all to testify about the Beverly Ross case."

"We'll be here when you need us, Agent." Cragen says,

Tamara and her partner Leon Jameson escort Chase out of the station, Regina was walking past Tamara, Chase, and Agent Jameson. Tamara glanced over at Regina and was instantly taken aback by Regina's beauty.

Regina looked up at the female Agent and gives her a warm smile.

Tamara glances at Leon.

Hang on, Leon. " Tamara says.

"OK." Leon replied.

Tamara then jogs over to Regina, smiling the entire time.

"Morning Officer."

"Morning Agent, is there something I can do for you?" Regina asked.

"I'm Tamara Bullock and I just wanted to come over and tell you that my heart skipped a beat when I saw you and I'd like to give you my number." Tamara said.

"Okay." Regina said before pulling out her phone and handing it to Tamara, the ebony Agent then programmed her number into Regina's phone. Then Regina did the same with Tamara's phone.

"I'll call you sometime." Tamara says with a shy smile.

"Can't wait to hear from you, cutie." Regina flirted, giving Tamara a wink before going back into the station.

Alex gently knocks on Olivia's room door, Kathy answers it. She sighs heavily when she see the other blonde,

"What do you want?" Kathy practically spat at the ADA,

"I need to talk to Liv, Kathy."

"I don't think she wants to talk to you, Ms. Cabot, I mean you did break her heart when you started sleeping with my soon to be Ex-Husband behind her back," Kathy said.

Kathy's words cut Alex like a sword, she hadn't realized how much she actually missed Olivia, her scent that would permeate throughout their bedroom after making love, the feel of Liv's strong, protective arms wrapping around Alex whenever they slept or if the blonde was afraid. Alex had thrown all of that away when she cheated on Liv with Elliot, now Alex hoped that she could at least try to salvage the friendship that she had with the brunette,

Kathy looked back at Olivia, and then back at Alex.

"Come in," Kathy said, hoping she wasn't about to regret this.

"Liv, Alex wants to talk to you, I'll just..." Kathy says.

"Stay." Olivia says softly, almost pleadingly.

Kathy walks over to stand beside her girlfriend and takes her right hand and squeezes it for support,

"Liv, I-"

"First off, Counselor, you're no longer allowed to address me like that, Detective Benson is adequate," Olivia said, the anger in her voice matched the intensity in her brown eyes.

Alex was stunned, was this really happening?

"Please, D-Detective Benson, let me explain,"

"Explain? What's there to explain: I was madly and stupidly in love with you and all you did was toy with me until I was of no further use to you and you just tossed me aside like I was nothing!"

"Detective Benson," Alex says sadly, "I know that I hurt you and I am humbly asking you to forgive me and give me... give us another chance," Alex pleads, her cerulean eyes full of tears.

"I tend to forget how good you are at acting, Alex." Olivia says, not impressed in the least by Alex's performance, neither is Kathy.

"Are we still friends, at least, Detective?" Alex asked.

"No, we are no longer friends, Ms. Cabot, we are co-workers, nothing more. The only interactions we will have from now on will be strictly work-related, no more socializing outside of work at any time. Our friendship, just like my friendship with Detective Stabler is dead and can never be salvaged, now, please leave." the brunette hissed.

Hearing the very words that Alex thought she'd never in a million years thought she'd hear from Olivia Benson destroyed her, tears welled up in Alex's eyes and she turned and left the hospital room,

The next day, Kathy and Doctor Chen are walking with Olivia to a physical therapy session, ever since Olivia's surgery, Susan has been impressed with the rate of Liv's healing, but before she can be released she has to be evaluated by Doctor Nancy Mitarashi,

As they neared the Gym Susan began getting nervous, both Liv and Kathy could see it plain as day,

Kathy and Susan watch as Nancy put Liv through her paces, the whole time Susan watched Nancy and swooned over the other woman,

"Hey, you're in love with her, aren't you?" Kathy whispered to Susan,

"From the first the day I ever laid eyes on her," Susan said.

"Have you told her how you feel?" the blonde inquired,

"Heavens no, we're co-workers, not to mention both women. I-I couldn't ask Nancy to risk her career as well as mine just because..."

"You love her." Kathy said, finishing the Doctor's sentence,

"Yes, I love her." Susan says for the first time.

"Show her, write a letter to her, pour all of your feelings into it, write a second for yourself, keep it close to your heart." Kathy says,

"Did you do that for Detective Benson?" Susan asks,

"Yeah, I actually wrote seven letters to Olivia," Kathy says blushing.


End file.
